<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Way to a Woman's Heart by dreamiflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176071">Way to a Woman's Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame'>dreamiflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Wooing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose keeps sharing food with Rey. Rey finally understands why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Rose Tico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Way to a Woman's Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/gifts">shiningstar</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Halloween! Thanks to my beta for quick work!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here,” said Rose, and thrust a mug of something steaming in front of Rey’s face, blocking out the bundle of wires Rey had been working on. Rey sat back, hands coming up to accept the mug.</p><p>Rose sat down next to her and started eating from her own mug of soup. Rey lifted the mug to her nose and took a cautious sniff. Some kind of protein based broth, was her guess. Plus some spices she recognized, and a strong plant scent that made her nose tingle a little.</p><p>She took a sip and her stomach cramped immediately, only now letting her know how empty it had been. Rey swallowed a grateful moan as the soup fixed that and lifted her fork to find noodles on the end. She ate hungrily, noodles, some kind of veggies, and a textured protein of some kind. </p><p>“I thought the mess hall closed hours ago,” she said between bites.</p><p>“It did,” Rose said. “But I had hot water and soup packets, and some dried veggies for garnish, and that left over nerf jerky. So I threw it all together and made us something.” She blew over the top of her own mug and drank deeply.</p><p>She didn’t seem to notice Rey staring at her, and Rey looked down into her mug before Rose noticed. “You made us food? Really tasty food?”</p><p>Rose shrugged, lowering the mug. “I don’t know about really tasty, but we’ve been working for hours on this refit. I knew you had to be hungry, too.”</p><p>Rey twirled noodles around her fork. “I didn’t realize I was. And this is really good.” She smiled at Rose, who smiled back. “Thank you, Rose.”</p><p>Were Rose’s cheeks a little pinker now? Maybe it was just the steam. “My pleasure,” she said, and they ate their dinner in comfortable silence.</p><p>*</p><p>“Rey!” Rose was practically glowing, she looked so excited. She grabbed Rey’s hand and started dragging her down the lines of cooking stalls in the market they were exploring. “They have Druvian dumplings! You have to try them!”</p><p>Rey laughed and quickened pace so Rose didn’t have to pull so hard. “You think I haven’t had them before?” she teased.</p><p>Rose threw a bright-eyed but arch glance over her shoulder. “I know you haven’t, or you’d be a lot more excited,” she said. They rushed along the market’s aisles, dodging and weaving around the other shoppers and garnering more than a few squawks of outrage. Rose towed Rey halfway through the market before she fetched up short in front of a stall surrounded by the scent of hot oil and fried dough.</p><p>“We’ll take three orders,” she said, and let go of Rey’s hand to drop some of the local currency on the counter. The stall owner, a many-armed species Rey couldn’t place right away, gave a nod and turned to stir a long wooden spoon through a giant cauldron of oil with two hands and lift a basket from a different cauldron with two more. They lifted the top off and placed the dozen or so little dumplings inside onto a small woven leaf mat. They added the contents of a second layer from the basket to the mat, then deftly added a small cup of some sort of sauce and handed the whole thing to Rose.</p><p>“Thank you!” Rose said, and turned to Rey, eyes glowing. “Come on, you’ll love these.”</p><p>There was a tiny area of tables set up nearby, and Rey and Rose leaned against one of the tables, sharing the dumplings. Rey dipped one into the sauce and took a bite. Flavor burst over her tongue, and she chewed thoughtfully. Nerf, she thought, spiced similarly to Rose’s noodle soup, and some veggies. Rey swallowed and smiled at Rose’s expectant face.</p><p>“Okay, yes. I like them.”</p><p>Rose grinned so wide Rey wondered if her cheeks hurt. “I knew you would,” she said, and took another dumpling for herself.</p><p>*</p><p>There was cake in the mess hall. Rey took a plate of it, and inhaled the rich scent of spices and butter before she put it on her tray. There wasn’t much of it left, but she’d managed to get a good sized piece. She looked around for a place to sit.</p><p>Poe waved her over to the table he and Finn were sitting at, and Rey made her way over to them, sliding onto the bench beside Finn. Poe’s eyes widened at her tray.</p><p>“Wow, you got a huge piece of the cake. I didn’t think they cut them that big.”</p><p>Rey shrugged and started eating her casserole. She still wasn’t used to desserts all the time, and had no idea the proper sizes.</p><p>Poe licked his lips.</p><p>Finn rolled his eyes. “You already ate yours. This is Rey’s cake.”</p><p>“Fine.” Poe said, and stabbed at his veggies. “I hope Rose gets here soon, that’s her favorite, and it’s going fast.”</p><p>Rey paused with her fork in midair. “Rose likes this cake?” she asked.</p><p>Poe nodded, his mouth full. Rey gave the cake a (probably) sappy little grin, and decided to save it.</p><p>Rose showed up before Rey had finished eating her meal, but she was too late- the person four ahead of her had gotten the last piece of the cake. Even from her seat, Rey could see how disappointed Rose looked, though Rose clearly tried to hide it.</p><p>Finn waved Rose over and slapped Poe’s fork down as he made another attempt at Rey’s cake. Rey scowled at him and moved the cake to the far side of her tray.</p><p>Poe pouted.</p><p>Rose dropped onto the bench next to Rey and gave a sigh. “I missed it,” she said. She sounded so sad.</p><p>Rey slid the plate holding her cake from her tray to Rose’s, and forked up the last of her veggies.</p><p>Poe’s eyes were wide as he stared at her. Rey slid her eyes to the side, but Finn didn’t look nearly so surprised.</p><p>Rose squeaked. “Rey?”</p><p>Rey put her fork down and turned to her. “Poe said it was your favorite, and I don’t really need more sweets.”</p><p>Rose shook her head. “You didn’t even try it. Come on, this piece is big enough to share.”</p><p>Rey smacked Poe’s fork away without looking away from Rose’s shining eyes. “She didn’t say you, Poe.”</p><p>“You two are mean,” Poe grumbled. Finn laughed.</p><p>“Come on, Poe, we’ve got that meeting in ten. Let’s go.”</p><p>Rose nudged her shoulder and smiled at her. “Go ahead, try it,” she said, and started eating the rest of her meal.</p><p>Rey cut herself a small bite and tasted Rose’s favorite cake. “This is really amazing.” She chewed and swallowed, feeling warm all over. “You have the best taste in food,” she said.</p><p>Rose was definitely blushing this time. “Thanks,” she said, and took a bite of her cake. They shared bites back and forth while the mess hall slowly emptied around them.</p><p>There was only one bite left. Rose regarded it for a moment, then scooped it up on her fork. Instead of putting it in her mouth, she held it in front of Rey’s mouth. “Go on. It was yours first.”</p><p>Rey felt her ears go pink as she ate it. Rose beamed at her, and suddenly Rey wanted to see what cake-flavored Rose tasted like.</p><p>She leaned forward, slowly, and Rose stopped smiling, leaning in to meet her halfway.</p><p>They kissed softly, and Rose tasted just as good as Rey thought she would.</p><p>Rose gave a little giggle as their mouths parted. “I thought I was going to have to get more obvious, soon,” she said. “Finn said you were never going to understand the food thing.”</p><p>Rey laughed. “It just took me a little while,” she said, and kissed Rose again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>